Flash
by Snuffles4Eva
Summary: Because you should never put Sirius with a mobile phone.
1. Flash

**Flash**

**By **

**Snuffles4Eva**

**A/N: Not much to say, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Would I really need one if I were JK? (Seriously peeps, use those brains!)**

….

Sirius wasn't dim; he just pondered the world from an… unusual perspective. So when the chance came to try a new-fangled Muggle gadget, he jumped at the chance immediately.

…...

'Now today class, we will study the topic of Muggle communication…' Professor Alfrend's voice slowly tuned out, as Sirius reached his maximum attention span. He looked around, desperate for something to entertain him. He saw his best mate, Prongs (formally known by most as 'James Potter' or, as Evans called him 'arrogant toerag'), staring at a pretty ginger girl, near the front row, known to most as 'Lily'. To him and Prongs, it was 'Evans'. Speaking of Evans, she had been acting strangely this past week. He had asked McKinnon, but she only laughed at him, and said 'You know nothing about women, do you Black?' He was offended, and walked off (What he didn't notice was her smile at his back, but that's another story). Her laughter reached his ears until he had climbed out of the portrait hole. He scowled, and went to find Moony. He would know what to do.

Back to Evans, maybe she was ill, and it was making her mind go fuzzy. She had lost some of her reserve. Suddenly she was spending time with him, and Prongs, laughing with them. As it turns out, Evans has her own trouble making side. Not the perfect Head Girl Sirius expected her to be. As for Prongs, he fell more and more in love with her day by day. Sirius could see it, the changes in his best mate. Part of him felt slightly disgusted. The other part felt good for his best pal. He was getting along with his dream girl. Not much could make him happier.

Apart from maybe Evans being his girlfriend.

But that wasn't going to happen soon. At least it wouldn't… Unless he had something to do with it! Sirius was determined that James and Lily would be together before the year was out. Well, it was only November, so he had some time to do it in.

Sirius relaxed a bit. He leisurely scanned the classroom, imagining Moony as a mouse, Peter as an elephant, McKinnon in her pyjamas, that sort of thing.

Great. Now he was bored again.

His eyes rested on Evans, and then flickered to Prongs. He guessed now would be a good a time as any to start.

He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

He glanced around, expectantly, waiting for an idea to come to him. Nothing came.

Sirius groaned loudly in frustration, and let his head drop to his desk with a bang.

Everyone in the class turned, peering at Sirius over their shoulders.

'Mr Black, are you quite finished?' Professor Alfrend seemed to be addressing him. Glancing around at the class, he noticed Lily staring at Prongs. She turned and caught him looking at her. He winked, and she blushed, knowing that she had been caught. He nodded.

'In that case, we shall continue. As I was saying, I have an exciting new assignment for you all. I have managed to persuade Professor Dumbledore that this is a good idea, and so you shall all have a personal Muggle communication device. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you your own mobile phones!' Great, now Alfrend had his attention – wait did he say a mobile phone? The rabble that the class had burst into suggested the affirmative. He admired the little metal box shaped thing that had magically appeared on his desk. He had seen something similar before. Sirius' cousin Andromeda had gotten married recently, to a Muggle, and he had one of those mobile things. Sirius had seen it once or twice, and had been intrigued. He picked up the small device.

'May I remind you that this, although it is your own, if you need another, the cost is 25 galleons' There was a sharp intake of breath as the figure sunk in. 'So, do not lose them. Let's get on. Press the small button on the top, and you will notice the screen light up-'. The bell rang, cutting off the Muggle Studies Professor. 'Your homework, learn about the phone' he shouted over the scraping of chairs 'oh, and a tip. You will find all of the numbers for the phones keyed into the phones already, in your contacts. Don't forget you can't, oh who am I kidding, you're already gone.' And indeed, the classroom was empty.

…

Sirius wondered into the Gryffindor common room, admiring the small thing in his hands. He hadn't had chance to explore it yet, but he knew that'd be what he was going to amuse him all afternoon. He looked over, and noticed Prongs having a chat with Evans. He decided to go and spoil their civil conversation.

'Prongs, my fine fellow!' he yelled from halfway across the common room. Prongs slumped, and muttered something, whilst Evans laughed.

'Laughing at my expense, are we Evans?' he questioned good naturedly as he neared the two and slung an arm around Prongs' shoulder.

'Sirius, would we ever laugh at your expense?' she looked indignant.

He thought about it, before coming up with a short 'yes'.

'You know me too well' she laughed along with him. He felt Prongs stiffen slightly next to him, but, being who he was, continued to flirt lightly with her.

'On the contrary my dear Evans, I feel like we hardly know each other. Object to coffee?'

'Certainly not, kind sir!'

'And may I tell you just how beautiful you look today?'

'You may bask in my beauty, yes'

'Then you are, my dear Lily-flower, the most beautiful thing that walks this earth. You are an angel from Heaven, and all who walk beside you are dimmed by your beauty. Flowers wilt as you walk, shamed by the little beauty they behold when compared to you. I must ask you – Will you marry me?!' At this point Sirius dropped down on one knee, and held open an imaginary ring box.

Lily acted shocked, but amused 'Why sir, I hardly know you!'

'But that does not matter. When I first saw you, I knew you were the one. My love, I love you with my heart and soul, and you would make me the happiest man on Earth. Please?'

'Ok' she said, before he jumped up and grabbed her hand, pulling her through the common room and out of the portrait hole, giggling like children all the way. Just as the portrait hole banged shut, James Potter could be seen storming up the boy's staircase and into the 7th year boys' dorm, slamming the door behind him.

…

'No, really. What was that about?'

'I just felt like proposing to you Lily-flower, so I did'

Lily looked at him.

'Alright, I was doing it to wind James up'

'And why would proposing to me wind him up?'

'Same reason why you blushed this morning when I caught you looking at Jamsie-poo I s'pose'

'I did not blush!'

'Trust me Lily-flower, you did'

'Did not'

'Did'

'Did not'

'Lils, you're blushing now. Here, I'll take picture'

'You can take pictures?!'

'Can't you?'

'Well, yes, but my dad's got a phone like this. I thought you Wizarding folk were meant to be clueless with Muggle technology – Muggle anything I suppose'

'Well, you do learn a lot about a phone once you've played your way through Potions, Arithmancy and Double Transfiguration. I've had it for about 5 hours now. Of course I know everything about it'

'Don't inflate too much, ego head'

'Hey, I thought I was the one who was supposed to have the big ego!' the voice of James Potter cut through their conversation.

'Oh, hey James' said Lily, her fingers flying straight to her hair. Sirius smirked.

'Blushing!' he coughed.

'Shut up, Sirius' she muttered angrily, a red tinge gracing her pale cheeks.

'Aww Evans, you blushing over me? I never thought I'd see the day' joked James.

'Well, you still haven't, I was, er, blushing over, er, a, er, memory! Yes, I was blushing over a memory that had nothing to do with either of you.'

'Sure, Evans' Sirius sniggered at her obvious stammering lies.

'Well, if she says it was a memory...' James said '…are you sure it wasn't me?' he jokingly added

'Yes Potter, I'm absolutely positive'

'Back to Potter now, are we?'

'Eh. Seems to fit you better.'

'Force of habit'

'It does fit better'

'But I like the way you say my name'

'Well I liked the fact that once the house elves went a bit wrong and served treacle tart for breakfast, but it never happened again'

'That's a shame, but you don't have to ruin my happiness'

During this conversation, Lily and James had subconsciously shuffled closer to each other, and had forgotten Sirius was there. Soon they were but a few inches apart, Lily looking up at James, and James gazing down at her. They seemed to lean in, sub-consciously, still gazing into each other's eyes, when a flash of light surprised both of them.

'Got it!' Yelled Sirius, laughing 'that's going to everyone I know!'

'Sirius!' growled James and Lily. Sirius ran down the hallway, holding his phone, and laughing.

The two Heads glanced at each other, before taking after Sirius down the hallway.

…

**A/N: I think I'm gonna write a sequel, 'cos, to me, this doesn't really have a plot, just fluff, and the original idea doesn't even feature in this. **

**I'm publishing it anyway, for all you who bother to read (And hopefully review!), but I think that a sequel is the best thing. Maybe I'll make it into a set of short stories, all featuring a little LJ fluff. Sound good?**

**Thanks y'all**

**Snuffles4Eva**


	2. Trouble

**Flash**

**By**

**Snuffles4Eva**

**A/N: I wrote this merely because I got a couple of reviews asking for another. This is to appease JILYlover28, who asked for another chapter, and fireflower297, to whom I offer my humblest apologies that this is not a sequel, but I hope it makes up for it :).**

**Disclaimer: I wish I could have made up characters as wonderful as Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Alice, Marlene, and all of the others, but, alas, I'm just piggybacking J.K. I've gotta say it's a great ride, though.**

Sirius gagged.

Well, you would too, if you had the rear end of one Peter Pettigrew unceremoniously plonked on your face.

'MMF' he shouted beneath Peter's buttocks.

'Get off him' James commanded.

'Thank you' yelled Sirius 'whose crazy idea was this?'

'Moony's' said James simply.

'Liar' muttered Sirius.

'I don't care what you think; all I want is for you to delete that picture'

'What picture?' Sirius decided to feign innocence.

'Oh I think you know' threatened James.

'Oh the one where you and Evans have got it going on?'

'NEVER say that again about Lily'

'Aww, we're Lily now are we? That's so sweet! When's the baby due?'

'Shut up, Padfoot' James was beginning to get annoyed.

'Hit a nerve, have I?'

'Just delete the picture'

'How about no'

'Delete it, Padfoot'

'Or what?'

'Or else'

'Or else what?'

'You're enjoying this, aren't you?'

'Well, if being subjected to a full body-bind, interrogated by your best mate about his crush, and sat on by Pete is your idea of fun, then I guess I could answer truthfully'

'You're winding me up on purpose, aren't you?'

'Might be'

'You-' James jumped on Sirius, hitting any part of the boy he could reach. From his spot on his bed, Remus discreetly waved his wand letting Sirius free, as to give him chance to fight James back.

The boys fought on the floor for a while, until Remus lazily waved his wand again, muttering '_Protego'. _James was suddenly thrown off Sirius by an invisible wall. Sirius clambered to his feet.

'Thanks Moony, my old pal' he cast a wink to the werewolf, who rolled his eyes, and immersed himself further into his book.

'See you round James' he smirked at his best mate, before sauntering out of the door.

'Why didn't I get a goodbye?' Peter whined.

….

Sirius smiled down at the thing in his hand. Success! His diversion had worked. Now all he had to do was find Mrs James Potter (i.e. Evans).

….

'Evans!' He greeted her cordially.

'What do want, Sirius?' she sighed 'Another proposal? Because I don't think my heart could take any more'

'Aww, you've got heart-aches over ol' Prongs'

'I have not!'

'Again Evans?'

'Again what?'

'You're floating'

'_What_?'

'You're floating… on Da Nile River!'

'What?'

'Da Nile River?'

'You're in denial, love' said her best friend, Alice Prewett, who happened to be walking past at that exact moment.

'Alice! You're my friend!' Lily exclaimed.

'And thus, it is my job to help point out the things that you cannot see, things that are very influential in your life. And for once, Black here is right: You are in Denial' And with that she walked off to meet her boyfriend of 3 years Frank Longbottom, who was watching the scene with a smile on his face from his position at the portrait hole.

'Alice!' But the black-haired beauty only waved backwards to her, as Frank took her arm, and they wondered off through the portrait hole.

Lily turned peeved back to Sirius.

'C'mon Lily; Fancying James is not that bad, is it?'

'Yes!'

'Why?'

'Because he's er… er, erm, 'cos he's my fellow head!'

'What's that got to do with the price of Quills?'

'What?'

'What is it with you today? You've got this blank look on your face and you keep saying '_What_' in a really stupid manner.'

'There's nothing wrong! I just meant that we would never get anything done!'

Lily blushed as she realised what she had just said, and who she had said it too.

'Because you would be doing _other_ activities' Sirius waggled his eyebrows suggestively 'and look, you're blushing again! I think you've thought about it before, haven't you! Lily Evans wants to-'

Sirius was cut off by a hand to his mouth.

'Shut up Sirius!'

'But you don't deny it do you?'

Lily blushed, but turned to go up to her dormitory, determined to leave the common room with some dignity intact.

'Aw, no Evans, Please don't leave! I actually came to ask about Hogsmeade. Please talk to me' Sirius did his best pout. Lily turned around.

'C'mon Evans, hug it off, right?'

'You want me to hug you'

'Well that's what you birds do when you've argued and what not, isn't it?'

'Yes Sirius. That's exactly what 'we birds' do.'

'Gimme a hug then'

'Bit eager, aren't you? Anyone would think your reasons weren't strictly platonic' Lily teased, the usual brightness now replacing the slight look of anger and annoyance that had been there previously.

'Nah, James'd skin me alive if I made a move on you'

Lily raised her eyebrows, but moved toward him with open arms.

'Thanks Evans, always knew you were a good'un'

Sirius stepped into her open arms, and gave her a big 'Padfoot' hug. Unfortunately for Sirius and Lily, a certain Mr Potter suddenly appeared at the bottom of the Boy's stairs.

'Ah crap' said Lily, as Sirius was turned away from the Boy's staircase.

'What?' Sirius asked unknowingly.

'SIRIUS BLACK!' came a murderous roar.

'Ah crap' muttered Sirius.

'Get going then, idiot' yelled Lily, as James came running full pelt at the two of them.

Sirius detangled himself from Lily's arms and ran as fast as he could to the portrait hole, jumping through it, and rushing off into the castle somewhere. Seconds after Sirius had stopped hugging her, James rushed past, anger in his eyes.

'James!' she cried, but he didn't hear her, and continued to chase Sirius. She sighed. Trust James to get the wrong end of the stick. He was an idiot.

_Yeah, but a cute idiot_ said a little voice in the back of her head. She humph-ed, and then followed the two boys who had become to be two of her best friends.

…

'I am having a good day!' thought Sirius, as he zoomed through Hogwarts, taking all sorts of shortcuts he knew 'Plan A: Success. Plan B: Success. Plan C: About to be a success. Just one small problem about Prongs wanting my hide, but other than that, it's been brilliant'.

Turning a corner, Sirius slowed down, and pulled out the Map (which he had stolen from Moony's case, just a couple of hours earlier). He spotted James' dot moving rather quickly just a few corridors away. Just behind it he spotted Evans' dot moving at a quicker pace than he would've anticipated, but he couldn't stop to think about it now.

His brain working quickly (because Sirius wasn't stupid), he devised a plan, and ran off, down in the opposite direction, turning left, then right, then left, his legs rather than his brain telling him where to go. Eventually he was brought to the end of a hallway just to see a flash of bright ginger hair disappear around the corner at the end of it.

'Evans! Oi, Evans' he called. The flash of ginger reappeared as Lily stuck her head around the corner.

'Sirius, what're you doing here? James'll have your guts for garters!'

'My guts for what?- Oh never mind. Listen Evans, I need you to distract James. Please?'

'Distract James? How?'

'Oh I dunno, snog him or something, just get him off of my case!'

'I can't snog James!'

'Why not? You fancy him don't you?'

'Well, yes but NO!'

'Don't have the guts?'

'Neither will you, if you don't get moving soon. Now get out of here, and I'll er, er, be a distraction'

'Knew you could do it Evans' and with that Sirius winked and ran past her, catching her school robes and pulling her into a nearby broom closet.

'Sirius, have you actually got a death wish?' Lily asked incredulously.

'No, we just needed a place to formulate our plan. Getting on with it, if you swing a left at the next hallway, you should catch up with James at any point- I know my best mate, and he'll be going to the Room of Requirement-'

'But what happens if you don't know him enough, and he finds us in here?'

'So what if he does?'

'He'll think we're-'

'Snogging?' a new and angry voice entered their conversation. The door was flung open, and a furious James Potter stood before them.

Lily slowly inched away from Sirius. James growled, and they both cringed.

'Ah, crap'

…

**A/N: Was it worth me making it into a multi-chaptered? I hope you think it was. **

**Anyway, this is gonna be quite short, no more than a couple of chapters left… In theory. You never know, this plot might run away with itself. I doubt it though. Only a few chapters planned in my ol' noggin, and I'm the one writing this, so there we go.**

**Hope y'all are having a good New Year, **

**Snuffles4Eva**


	3. Hugs

** Flash**

**By**

**Snuffles4Eva**

**A/N: I know this is out of character for me, updating so quickly. My reason is that I'm going to finish this story quickly before writing for one of my other fanfics. So this will (hopefully) take me to the end of the holidays… If it takes longer than that the chapters will come slower, as I might have school work to finish, and whatever else those pesky teachers give me. **

**Disclaimer: I have to write these on every single chapter I do… That's only 19 times… Got it yet? NOT MINE!**

'Psst, Lils, this is your bit'

Sirius, still stuck between the broom closet and a furious James Potter, had decided it was time to leave the nest (i.e. the closet, in which he was currently situated with one Lily Evans).

'What do I do?' she whispered back

'Distract!'

'Er, ok… James!'

James turned his head to Lily, examining her.

'Yes Lily?'

'Can you catch?'

'Can I catch?-oof'

Lily had taken a running jump at James, bowling him over so that they were both lying on the floor, she on top of him, pinning him to the ground. She leaned closer. 'I'll take that as a no' were her only words, brushing her lips against his. Then she got up, and walked off, swinging her hips as she went. As she reached the corner, she turned around. 'See you around, James' she purred, before sauntering around the corner.

James breathed out, heavily. Looking around, he realised Sirius was gone, but at that precise moment he didn't care. He needed a cold shower, and fast.

….

Sirius entered the common room, and collapsed, exhausted, into the armchair by the fire. Looking at the phones upon his lap, he fished his wand out of his pocket, and muttered 'Omnem duplicata'. Immediately four exactly the same mobile phones lay in his lap. 'Great' he muttered.

Just as he pocketed the four phones, Lily slunk into the common room, and proceeded to fall onto the sofa opposite him.

'Great show back there Evans' he said, a cheeky grin gracing his features 'Never knew you had it in ya'

Lily sat up, and pretended to glare at him before his contagious smile split onto her face as well.

'Neither did I… but I thought you had run off by then?'

'No, I waited to get another of the two of you'

'Oh- Another what?'

'Oh, nothing'

'Sirius Black, you tell me what you got right now!' Lily pulled out her wand threateningly, but her features morphed into confusion and worry as she felt her pocket again. 'Where's it gone?' she began to panic, her pitching rising ever so slightly.

'Looking for this, Lily-flower?' Sirius asked lazily. He pulled out Lily's mobile phone (he had transfigured it light-purple, as so not to mix it up with any others).

'Sirius, why is it purple?' she asked, raising an eyebrow.

'I thought it might cheer you up'

'I'm unhappy?'

'Er, yes?'

'That's news to me'

'Do you want me to transfigure it back?'

'No, it's ok, I kinda like it'

'Oh good, 'cos I went for a girlish colour, but I wasn't that sure'

'Well I do, thanks Sirius' and she went to hug him.

'Oh no you don't!'

'Why, aren't my hugs nice enough?'

'I don't mind your hugs Lils, but I don't like what happens afterwards'

'Sirius, that sounds wrong'

'Eww, no… I just meant I'm not really up to be chased all around the castle by Pr- James again. At least not today'

'I know, I was just clarifying'

'Really? You have to point out my blunders?'

'Yes. It's my favourite pastime.'

'Well that's alright for you then… anyway Lily, I'm gonna retire, what with the eventful day we've had.'

'Sirius, it's barely 8:30. Curfew hasn't even begun yet'

'Well, I like to sleep occasionally, you know. Not all of us can power nap.'

He turned to go, but didn't get very far before he heard her voice again.

'You need to speak to James'

He turned to face her again.

'I know'

'Then why don't you?'

'Because he could still skin me alive'

'I'll talk to him then'

'Thanks Evans'

He turned to go again, but then turned around, smirking.

'Oh, and Evans?'

'Yes?'

'Make sure it's just talking, if you catch my drift' He smirked at her, and walked to the Boys staircase, leaving her standing there, red cheeked in the Common Room.

….

Later that night Sirius lay in bed, looking at three mobile phones. One was a dark pink, one a dark blue, and the other just the bog-standard black. He was rather pleased with himself, to say the least. This was one of the few times that he had concocted a plan with no involvement from Moony, or Prongs. The only thing left to do was make sure they worked. He turned on the black one as well as the pink one. Grabbing the black one, he quickly typed 'Hey Evans' and sent it. Seconds later the pink one buzzed, and the message lit up the screen: 'Hey Evans'. He smiled. Then, as if by magic, an invisible hand was typing another message on the pink phone. It seemed to send itself, and the black one buzzed with the message: 'SIRIUS BLACK. I'M SLEEPING. GO AWAY'. Silently he let out a cheer. His plan had worked. He grabbed the phones and proceeded to dump them unceremoniously in his school bag, where he could be sure that he would smash or mutilate one of them during the night, or in his sleep, foiling his brilliant plan (Because it's almost a crime to foil your own plan, not to mention stupid).

All he needed now was for James not to hate him. That was going to be easier said than done. Sirius swore that boy had the memory of an elephant, and the world record for keeping a grudge - He still wasn't keen on McKinnon, because apparently when they were two, she stole his action figure. Now he's 17, you would've thought that he would've forgiven her by now… But nope, not yet. And that was just an action figure. Heaven knows what he might do when because he thought Sirius had stolen the love of his life. Sirius cringed. He wasn't looking forward to the morning.

'I wonder if James will let me choose how I want to die?' was his last coherent thought, before he drifted off into a fairly peaceful slumber, considering that it was very possible that this was the last sleep of his short, sad life.

…

Sirius woke to a roar.

'Ah, crap'

…

**A/N: Please accept my humblest apologies that this is painfully short… I'm ashamed :(… But all of the stuff just fits so I'll leave it there, and hope you will at least see the story out before you massacre me… At least it's over 1,000 words, right?**

**Hoping that you don't hate me (as the longest thing seems to be the Disclaimer),**

**Snuffles4Eva**


	4. Conversations

**Flash **

**By**

**Snuffles4Eva**

**A/N: Told ya this would be quick, didn't I? Anyway, I would just like to say an enormous thank you to my reviewers; you do not know how happy you make me… THANK YOU!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter…**

**Disclaimer: Usually the longest bit and you probably get tired of reading them so this is going to be short (or at least it **_**was**_**): No J.K here, peeps – all original plot, just using the characters…**

…

Remus Lupin stood there with his wand to his mouth at the foot of Sirius' bed.

'Moony! I was sleeping peacefully. You ruined my last sleep'

The werewolf raised an eyebrow and smirked. Sirius scowled, and reached for his curtains, but Remus stopped him.

'Sirius, its 7:30. Breakfast finishes at 8'

'So what?'

'You spend half an hour preening and I don't want to be late for Transfiguration again. You're lucky James is Head Boy, and I'm a prefect, otherwise it'd be detention for the lot of us.'

Sirius mumbled, but got up, complaining on the way to the bathroom. On the way, he bumped into Peter, who had just finished in there.

'Hey Pete?'

'Yeah, Padfoot?'

'Would you mind passing this to James at breakfast' Sirius pulled James' phone out of the pocket of his bottoms, where he had grabbed it out of his bag earlier.

'Sure' squeaked Peter and he walked past Sirius, leaving him to think over his plan once again.

…

Sirius strolled through the corridors of Hogwarts, happy. He made his way to Breakfast, and settled himself between Prongs and Evans.

'Morning! How is everybody today?' Sirius smiled around at all of his friends 'Good? That's good! Can someone pass the toast?'

He was met with looks of deep confusion.

'Toast? You know, the stuff you get when you _toast_ bread?'

Still no-one moved.

'Ok, I'll get it myself. Lot of weirdoes you lot are, you know that' and Sirius practically jumped from the table, and walked down the hall passing not only one, but two plates of toast. The others watched him, befuddled.

'What's got into Sirius?' Lily asked Remus.

'I don't know. He was grumpy enough when I got him up this morning.'

'Has he had a drink this morning? Someone could've slipped him something' Marlene suggested.

'You!' James cried, pointing at Lily.

'Me?' Lily looked affronted and raised her hands.

'Yes you. You're sat next to him, and I know I didn't do it, and Pete here couldn't brew a cheering potion if he tried – no offence Pete ('None taken') – and you are the best at potions, not to mention pretty and innocent-looking so it must be you. Look! You're even blushing now! A sure sign of guilt!' Indeed Lily was blushing (and internally cursing her complexion, and the famous Evans' blush), but at that precise moment Sirius sat down.

'That's not the only thing that could make her blush, though Prongs. Why it could mean-'

'-a sure sign of over-heating, which is why I'm leaving. Now. Don't follow.' Lily butted into Sirius, her face flushing deeper and deeper, until she got up and practically ran out of the Great Hall.

'Great Padfoot, now she's gone' James scowled at Sirius.

'Follow her then'

'But she said not to follow her?' James was confused.

'Doesn't mean you shouldn't'

'James, follow her' Alice Prewett's voice cut through the argument. She looked at James. 'Follow her'.

James nodded.

'Well get going then, thickhead' Alice's teasing tone lifted the nature of the conversation, and, it also appeared, James butt, as he shot straight up and raced after Lily.

'Well, I reckon that's my cue to go as well' Sirius said, and he got up and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving his troubled friends to wonder at his behaviour.

….

Sirius ducked into a broom closet, needing some time to think, alone. He pulled out the Map, as well as his mobile phones. Studying the Map, he realised that Lily was already in their next class, Charms, and James wasn't too far behind. He pulled out his mobile phones, and turned both the pink and blue ones on. The sound of the buzzing was only drowned out by his own phone beeping – He was going to be running late if he did not get his butt into Charms within the next 30 seconds. He guessed that the plan would have to wait.

…

Settling into his seat next to McKinnon, Sirius just about made the class with time to spare. Flitwick nodded to him from atop his pedestal, and Sirius relaxed slightly. He liked this new teacher, especially as he was quite lenient, as long as you didn't arrive more than 5 minutes late without a good reason. Leaning back in his chair, he discreetly pulled out all three mobile phones and lazily surveyed the surrounding area to make sure that no-one was watching him.

Unfortunately someone was.

'Sirius!'

'Shh, shh, be quiet!'

'But how come you have-mmf!'

Sirius quickly leaned forward and kissed her, before she attracted attention to his having 3 different mobile phones. She stopped struggling, and her eyes closed, before there was a wolf-whistle, and Flitwick staring at him, looking slightly annoyed.

'Mr Black, if you could please keep your personal relationships to _outside_ the classroom, I would be much obliged, thank you very much.'

'Yes Professor'

'You do realise, if you wanted a date, you could've just asked' Marlene looked at him, and he felt a little self-conscious.

Tearing himself from her gaze, he looked around, and saw Lily smirking at him. He grabbed his phone and typed

_What're you smirking at, Evans?_

It wasn't long before he got an answer.

_**Wouldn't you like to know…**_

_You're really playing hard to get, aren't you Evans?'_

_**I am not! **_

_Don't deny it, I know that if Jamsie-poo asked you out you'd just wiggle your hips and distract him before walking away. But you can't deny you want to jump his bones._

'_**Jump his bones'? Really Sirius, could you get more eloquent?**_

_Well, I do pride myself on my way with words._

_**I give up. I shouldn't even be talking to you anyway; I should be listening to Flitwick, and setting a good example as Head Girl. **_

_Yeah, but you can't deny that talking to me is more fun. Anyway, you're a marvel at Charms. I reckon you know more than Flitwick here does. _

_**I don't know more than Flitwick, otherwise I'd be teaching, wouldn't I? Now go away. I'm listening.**_

_As you wish m'lady._

He finished the conversation, and picked up the pink one. There was the conversation, just as it had been, but from Lily's perspective. He smiled.

'So that's what they do! I was beginning to wonder if you had stolen them.'

Sirius cringed, and turned to the astonished eyes of Marlene McKinnon.

'What does the dark blue one do? Whose is that?' she seemed excited over this new development.

'Can't you guess?'

'Well, yes, but I want to see it in action'

Sirius turned the blue on one, and passed it to Marlene. She turned it over in, examining it.

'How did you do this?'

'That, my dear Marlene, is for me to know and you to wonder' and with that Sirius typed:

_Oi, Prongs, you there?_

The words appeared on the dark blue one, and Marlene gasped.

'Wow… but what help to you is this?'

'Well, it's nothing much really… It just lets me see all the conversation my dear James and Lily have together… And lets me interfere, if I would so wish'

...

**A/N: I'm so sorry, but this chapter wasn't going anywhere, so I ended it as a failed one, and hope that you all can forgive me… I'll try to make the next one better… It should come quickly… **

**Not many more chapters to go! Almost there! Yay!**

**See y'all again soon,**

**Snuffles4Eva**


	5. Intentions

**Flash **

**By **

**Snuffles4Eva**

**A/N: I'm trying to make up for the crappy chapter I gave y'all last time (As 4701rose said to me loud and clear – 'Ack' SORRY!)**

**I just didn't know where to go with it, though. So I thought this one I'll try and lighten up… Dunno how, but I hope this one's better…**

******I would've put this up last night for y'all to read, but FanFiction wouldn't let me... Something about an error...**

**Disclaimer: The thing that keeps going around in my head – I'M AN IDIOT. PLEASE DON'T REMIND ME (At least I'm not flunking my English GCSE).**

* * *

'SIRIUS BLACK' Sirius turned around before something soft and ginger came flying towards him, fast. It knocked him to the ground, before rolling off him, and kicking his side.

'Ow! What was that for?' Sirius looked up into the angry face of one Lily Evans.

'Oh, I think you know'

'Oh, I think I don't'

'You do'

'I don't'

'Do'

'Don't'

'Do'

'Don't'

'D- Oh stop it. You know exactly what I'm talking about.'

'Yes, because I thought it would be funny to annoy a furious Lily Evans'

'I bet you're its going through your head right now'

'Lils, the only thing that's through my head right now is 10 good ways to calm down a redhead. I'm still stuck on number one.'

'Marlene told me all about it'

Sirius froze.

'Wh-what did McKinnon say to you?' he asked, stammering. He knew it was stupid to tell McKinnon. Now she'd gone and spilt it all to Lily. What 'til he got his hands on her… or more accurately his wand.

'You were there, thickhead!'

'Er… Let me explain about that-'

'-Oh, Now you want to explain? I thought you knew nothing about it, huh?'

'Do you have to be so difficult?'

'All the time, trust me' interjected Alice Prewett, who just happened to be walking past the argument.

'Do you always have to appear at the worst moments?' Lily cried, in disbelief.

'It's my knack for being a wonderful judge of timing. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm meant to be meeting Frank, and I'm late' and she walked off, down the corridor.

'What happened to wonderful timing?' Lily huffed in exasperation. Sirius began to back slowly away from her. 'Oh no, Black. You're coming with me'

'What now?'

'Just follow' and Lily grabbed his collar, and marched him off into the nearest empty classroom. Forcing him down in a chair, she tried to tower over him, something she couldn't do when they were standing.

'Now Black, explain.'

'So you want me to explain now? Two minutes ago you were refusing any explanation'

'And you say I'm the difficult one! I wonder how Ja-Potter lives with you as a best friend'

'Freudian slip, Evans?'

'Oh, big word Black. Who'd you copy that one off?'

'Now now Evans, no need to start throwing insults'

'I'll throw insults if I want to. You can't stop me'

'I was just beginning to warm up to you Evans, and then you went and did this. Being unnecessarily mean is not a good way to keep friends, you know'

Lily sighed. 'I just wanted to know about Marlene'

'Well, she's blond with blue eyes, quite a good beater, plays for Gryffindor, about yay high' Sirius indicated with his hand 'Sits almost diagonal from you in Muggle Studies, and, oh yes – one of your friends. Will that do?'

'Your intentions with her, you prat!'

'My intentions?' Sirius waggled his eyebrows. Lily pinched the bridge of her nose. 'Always with the unfortunate phrase, Lily?'

'That one was your mind, Black.'

'At least I'm living up to my name'

'And I'm not? How can you live up to 'Evans'? Granted if it were Gardener, or Moody, or Potter!'

'Do you ever stop thinking about him?'

'No Potter!'

'Seriously Lils, you need to stop, I'm sure it's unhealthy'

'Sirius, shut up and listen'

Sirius listened. He could hear the plodding of footsteps, stepping in time to a catchy tune.

'I see what you're saying Lils, the tune is catchy, but what's that got to do with-'the door flew open with a rather loud bang.

'James!' Lily almost squealed, albeit nervously. James' eyes darkened 'We were, er, just… brewing-'

'Amortentia' put in Sirius, helpfully. Lily glared at him. James glared at the two of them.

'Look James-' Lily began.

'-You just catch us at the wrong time' Sirius finished, not before Lily had put her head in her hands.

James growled, and darted forwards. Sirius backed away, knocking a desk over. 'James, calm down. You know I would do nothing to Evans'. Lily stepped forward, and looked up at James.

'It's true' she said, and he looked down at her, his eyes softening.

Sirius made a face. 'Honestly peeps, PDA. I'll just leave you two alone' James and Lily looked up at him, and then stepped away from one another, both blushing deeply. Lily coughed.

'I'm going to er, polish my, er, my, er, wand' said Lily, before realising what she'd said, and blushing an even deeper colour. Sirius sniggered, whilst James looked at his feet.

'C'mon James, let's go down to the Quidditch pitch. I feel a sudden need for Quidditch in my bones' Sirius grabbed James, and practically dragged him to the door 'See ya, Evans'

'Bye Lily' said James.

* * *

''_Bye Lily'? _James, you really need to man up, dude'

'I'm manly enough Padfoot. Don't you remember our little bet?'

Sirius scowled. 'Guys don't say _'Bye Lily' _like that, though. I'm sure your voice was two octaves higher! Just 'cos you love her, and want her to carry your children doesn't mean you should start sounding gay. I don't think that turns Evans on'

'How would you know?' James asked, suspicious.

'I'm Padfoot. I know everything'

'Sure you do'

* * *

He fell to the floor with a crash.

'Mr Black! How often have I told you chairs had four legs for a reason?' Professor Flitwick, for once, towered over him.

'Er, once?' Flitwick frowned.

'Well now you know.' And Flitwick toddled off to help MacDonald with her wrist movement.

Sirius picked himself up from the floor. The phone in his left hand trouser pocket had just buzzed, surprising him, and causing him to fall off his chair. He was meant to be doing a project, but spying on the conversations of Prongs and Evans were much more interesting.

'Whose was that?' McKinnon was his partner in everything, now. She wanted to know all about the phones, and had suddenly become incredibly interested in James and Lily's love life.

'James'' he answered.

'Look at it then!' Boy, was McKinnon impatient. You always had to be one step ahead, or be yelled at. For Sirius it was usually the latter.

'I'm doing it!'

The message read _Moony, d'ya reckon Pete's still awake?_

'Well that was anti-climactic' said Marlene.

Sirius scanned the classroom for his friend. He was sitting there, mouth open, and eyes open, unmoving. He looked dead. Sirius threw the screwed parchment that was in his hand towards him. It landed perfectly in his wide open mouth. Sirius laughed, but suddenly the phone in his hand buzzed again.

_Hey Evans _

'Now this is getting better!' McKinnon was way too excited about all of this. He was the one who had come up with the idea in the first place, for Pete's sake.

Again, the phone buzzed.

_**Yes Potter?**_

_Now why are we back to Potter?_

_**I do like your surname.**_

_Well, you did bark it at me for 6 years_

_**You were an arrogant toerag.**_

_Were? _

_**Were, are, tomato, tomato. **_

_But you just said that I wasn't an arrogant toerag anymore?_

_**I never said such profanities. You are a prat.**_

_A cute prat though, admit it. You know it would make my day._

_**And ruin mine.**_

_Aww, c'mon Evans, you know you love me deep down inside_

Sirius and Marlene both looked up at Lily. Her eyes widened, and she looked up, catching Sirius and Marlene watching her. They both turned away immediately, trying to act innocent.

Sirius' robes buzzed.

'That one was yours, right?'

'Yep. Wonder who that could be' he gestured to Lily, who was glaring daggers at him from across the classroom. He was right. His phone read _Black, I'm gonna kill you_.

Deciding that life was quite important, he quickly replied _Not me Lily-flower, Just James… Probably just his banter. You know how he is._

His reply must have pacified her, as the blue phone buzzed.

_**Not likely, Potter. **_

_Why do you call me by my last name?_

_**Easier.**_

_How is it easier than saying James?_

_**Just is.**_

_S'fine by me either way – I just love the way you bark my name when you're angry at me. It's scarily sexy. _

_**Potter?**_

_Yes, my darling Lily-flower?_

_**Shut up.**_

Sirius noticed that Lily had gone a peculiar shade of red, and smirked. He loved listening into their conversations.

* * *

The banter between the two continued all day, and throughout the next. James just simply couldn't stop texting Lily, although he would because it's a new thing and it's Muggle, and Lily just kept on texting back, because that was just etiquette. Neither knew that a certain Mr Black read every word they said to each other.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me that wasn't as crappy as the last chapter… PLEASE! Especially 4701rose, who deemed my last chapter as 'Ack'. Please tell me this was better. It's not as good as the first 3, I know, but it just didn't come to me, as the first 3 chapters did. Anyway, it's just after the last day of the holidays, so otherwise I wouldn't have published it, rather waited 'til I had a creative spurt. **

**The next chapter may be a while folks, I owe a chapter to my followers at 'A Flowers Observations', my Hunger Games fanfic. They haven't had a chapter since 12.12.13, so you can be grateful you got these so quickly! **

**Hoping this is better,**

**Snuffles4Eva**


	6. Mistakes

**Flash**

**By **

**Snuffles4Eva**

**A/N: No, I'm not dead. Don't look so disappointed. I just ran out of creative-ness in the large, randomness many call my head. I spent the last few weeks either doing homework, or trying to spark my creative side by reading loads of different fanfics. But here it is: Flash ch 6.**

**Disclaimer: I'm still doing these, and I'm still stupid. And, unless I have a sudden brainwave, or thought-shower, or whatever they call them these days, I will continue to be stupid.**

* * *

Being straddled by a vivacious red-head was so overrated.

At least Sirius thought so, as Lily jumped on him, and pinned him to the floor.

'What this time Lils?' he asked

'You, Sirius Black, have ruined my world!'

'That sounds dramatic… and too much effort. You sure it was me?'

'YES! You are James' best friend-'

'-Nice observation skills – tell me, any more inner thoughts to share?'

Lily ignored his sarcasm.

'-and you are the only person that knows my feelings for James-'

'-Well, other than the whole of Hogwarts-'

'-so you must've told him- Wait, the WHOLE of HOGWARTS? BLACK!'

'What? I didn't do anything'

'You must've. Now the whole of Hogwarts knows!'

'Well whose fault is that?'

'Yours, of course'

'Lils, that was a rhetorical question'

'Wasn't 'cos I just answered it'

'I can see what Alice means' Sirius muttered.

'What did Alice say to you?' Lily jumped on his words quicker than fleas on a hedgehog (because Sirius used to have a hedgehog, but he _accidently_ might have let it loose in McGonagall's classroom, and it was bye-bye Spikey).

'Err' Sirius tried changing the subject 'Lily can you get off me before-'

'James, I know. He always turns up at the wrong times'

'Lovely Lils, but could you stop monologue-ing before-'

'Hey-'

'-Not again'

'-Remus' Lily finished, smirking.

Sirius watched as Remus' shoes came closer and closer.

'Honestly Sirius, could you leave poor Lily alone?' Came Remus' voice.

'What? She jumped on me!'

'You must've done something to deserve it. But take my advice, and both of you leave. Now. James is headed this way and he's-'

'Let me guess. He wants to destroy me, and redecorate the walls of Hogwarts'

'Yep, that's about right. But redecorate?'

'With my brain, of course. I can see it now – James Potter: Redecoration Murderer.'

'Sirius?'

'Yes Lily?'

'Shut up'

* * *

'SIRIUS BLACK' Sirius turned to see James glaring at him. Professor Slughorn meandered his way over to his and Lily's table.

'Mr Black'

'Yes Professor?'

'It seems Mr Potter has, well, shall we say blown his top?'

'Blown his top?'

'Gotten overly angry with you to a point that I would greatly fear for your life. Death can be fatal, you know'

'Oh'

'I would also, along with Mr Potter by the sounds of things, greatly appreciate if you would leave your personal life outside of my classroom, and stop flirting with Ms Evans'

Lily blushed a bright red, as Sirius turned to look at her.

'But Professor, I wasn't-'

'Don't argue, my boy, you may do whatever you please with Ms Evans in your own time-' Sirius watched Lily shrink under the table, as James' fist broke the small vial of dragon's blood he happened to be holding at that precise moment '-but please, leave it outside of my lesson time.' He turned away. 'Now, Mr Potter, let's get you cleaned up, shall we?'

Sirius felt his mobile phone buzz.

'Was that your phone?' Lily asked him.

'Yep. No prizes for guessing who it's from' he gestured to James, who was glaring daggers at him, from where he was in the room, Slughorn inspecting his hand.

_I'm gonna kill you, Black _

'Well isn't that jolly' said Sirius dryly, showing Lily. She scowled.

'He must know there's nothing between us' she started 'I'll text him, now'

Sirius' eyes widened. He grabbed Lily's mobile phone out of her hands, and chucked through the store cupboard door, which just happened to be closed.

'SIRIUS BLAC-' Sirius quickly put his hand over her mouth, and smiled politely to Professor Slughorn, who put his hands up, and pretended not to notice.

'Shh, can you not hear it?' Sirius stage- whispered to Lily.

'Hear what?' she said angrily 'All I can remember hearing is the sound of splintering wood, and 25 Galleons dropping out of my pockets'

'The music' announced Sirius, completely ignoring her comments 'Dance with me!' And with that, he grabbed Lily, and began to turn them on the floor, flicking his wand to give them some music.

'SIRIUS BLACK' James rushed towards the dancing Sirius and the flustered Lily, who quickly tore Sirius off her, and shoved him toward the door. Sirius squeaked, but started running for the door.

'Move, idiot!' Lily yelled, and stepped back into Alice, who knocked over her Amortentia all over Marlene, who just happened to see Sirius dash out of the door, and screamed 'Sirius, my darling! I'm coming!' Marlene's screeching awoke Peter, next to her. He jumped up, and attempted to run after James and Sirius, but slipped on the rapidly spreading Amortentia, and fell over. Lily and Alice watched in a mixture of shock, horror, and disbelief as he jumped upon the table and started reciting Shakespeare to Slughorn, who was stood in horror as the event unfolded before his eyes.

'Oh great' sighed Lily, as she and Alice shared a look, and she dashed out of the door, following Marlene who was following James, who was following a worried looking Sirius Black. She sighed. These were her best friends.

* * *

_I'm sure it's the hair._

Sirius' replica of James phone buzzed for what seemed the millionth time that day.

'Again?' Marlene inquired groggily.

'Yep. Can't seem to stay away, these two' he replied. James' phone buzzed again.

_**What about your hair?**_

_You are attracted to it. How could you not be? I reckon it's the way my hair does that little flick – that's what you like._

_**There are a couple of things wrong with that sentence. 1) You are assuming I like you. 2) You are assuming that I like your hair and 3) You are WAY overestimating your hair. Arrogant toerag.**_

_Hey! There was no call for that, was there Evans? _

_**I saw an opportunity, and I took it.**_

_Hmph._

_**That shut you up, didn't it, Potter?**_

_Hardly. I was just being the more mature in this relationship._

_**What relationship? We haven't got a relationship?**_

_Well that's not my fault, is it?_

_**I never said I wanted one.**_

_Ahh, but it was in your eyes, my dear Lily-flower. It was in your eyes. _

_**Potter, you can't see my eyes through a mobile phone. **_

_Maybe I'm not looking at the phone._

_**You'd better be.**_

_But, my dearest Lily-flower, you know that you secretly love my undying attention._

_**No, I really don't. Just when I thought you were getting better.**_

_You thought I was an OK guy?_

_**Don't get too excited, Romeo, I just thought you were progressing from Arrogant Toerag.**_

_To what? Devilishly Handsome, Clever, Sexy, and oh-so Fanciable?_

_**No, to Slightly Less Arrogant Toerag.**_

_Woo! 2__nd__ base with Evans! I thought this day would never come!_

_**Seriously Potter, you just moved from hate to really, really, really disliked. **_

_Aww, Evans, I never knew you cared so much._

_**I still don't.**_

_You do. Deep down inside you know you've got a soft spot for a certain Mr Potter._

_**No, I'm fairly sure that your Dad's definitely out of my age group. Besides, I've never met him.**_

_NOT what I meant._

_**You know, I never really saw you as a matchmaker. Especially not with your parents.**_

_Evans._

_**But, hey, Looks can be deceiving.**_

_EVANS!_

_**You called?**_

_I love you._

Lily gasped. So did Sirius and Marlene. Unfortunately Lily heard Sirius' 'manly' gasp.

_What're you shocked about, Black?_

_**Oh, you know, Marlene. **_

_What about Marly?_

_**The fact that she met a horse in France last year, when she visited Auschwitz, that talked, but also force fed her hay. **_

Sirius had never been that brilliant with lies on the spot. It had always been James. He had just charmed the teachers into letting him off. It didn't always work.

_Black, I know for a fact that Marlene went to Switzerland last year skiing, Auschwitz is in Poland, and horses don't talk. Or force feed people hay. _

_**You never know. Could've been a magical horse. **_

_No, Black just no. Now tell me what you were really gasping at._

_**Er, really sorry Lils, but gotta go. Mum's calling – family issues you know. **_

_Your mother hates Muggles, Sirius. I highly doubt she will be using a mobile phone._

_Black?_

_Black? Don't you dare not reply!_

_Ugh. You are so irritating._

_**Why thank you! I do think it to be one of my better aspects.**_

_So _now _you reply. _

_**Just go back to pretending to listen to the lecture, Evans. Oh, and grab me one of those Quick Quotes Quills, will ya? They look useful. **_

Sirius put his phone away, and heard the familiar buzz of James' mobile.

_Stupid auto-correct! I meant to say I love your hair today, Evans, when I accidently pressed the send button._

_**So you don't love me?**_

_Er, Evans, you're giving a guy mixed signals back here. Please. I'm male. I need straight-forward answers, not you trying to be an enigma. _

_**I'm not trying, James. I'm succeeding.**_

_You called me James!_

_**Oh shut it, Potter.**_

_You are soo in denial._

_**Am not. **_

_Are too._

_**Am not.**_

_That's what they all say._

_**I'm not in denial!**_

_Yeah, you are. You love me back, right?!_

_**I'm not answering that.**_

_You just did._

_Evans? _

_Evans?_

_**Yes? **_

_See, you did answer. _

_**Potter, you are using unnecessary energy by talking to me. Stop it.**_

_But you're talking back?_

_**Potter, I said stop it.**_

_Yes ma'am._

* * *

'Sirius!' Lily called from down the corridor.

'Yes?' Sirius turned around to see who was calling him. He was walking with Marlene on his way to Charms class, discussing her favourite subject – James and Lily's relationship, or lack of.

'Do you have my phone?' She asked 'I seem to recall that _someone_ threw it through the store cupboard door in Potions earlier' she finished, looking pointedly at Sirius.

'Oh, yeah, Lils. I got it for you at break, when I helped ol' Sluggy fix his door. Couple o' fixing charms, cleaning charms and such like, and it's as good as new'

'Thanks, but I've got to ask why they were necessary in the first place?'

'Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies'

Lily didn't look pleased, but pressed forward, leaving Sirius and Marlene to meander to Charms at their own pace.

'Why did you throw it through the door, Sirius?' Marlene asked.

'Well, it was going to make my phone buzz as well'

'And?'

'And it could've got us found out. I had to stop it.'

'Why don't you just turn the vibrate off?'

'Oh'

'Yes, oh. C'mere, I'll show you how to do it'

* * *

**A/N: I hope this was ok for y'all, I don' t think it's brill, but hey. I might be under selling myself. Highly unlikely, but you never know.  
**

**Sorry for the wait peeps, but, as I said earlier creativity hasn't been my strong point lately – I did write a poem though! Wanna hear it? **

**Ok, I hear y'all saying no… I'll put it in the next chapter!**

**Anyway, thanks y'all for sticking with Flash, but it hasn't got much longer to go. The sun is setting on this fanfic. **

**Ok, I'll leave all you good folks to go and read something else – something probably more interesting. Review, though, would ya?!**

**Love to y'all**

**Snuffles4Eva**


	7. Plans

**Flash**

**By **

**Snuffles4Eva**

**A/N: Ok, I'm putting the poem **_**after**_** the story. So if you wanna read it, then it'll be in the A/N at the bottom.**

**But, my loyal viewers (Lizzie Bennet Diaries. If you're a Jane Austen lover GO WATCH THEM. Trust me. They're brilliant), all good things must come to an end, and here you receive my humblest apologies that I cannot keep Flash going for ever, I simply do not have enough creativity present in my body. So, my humblest-est apology goes out to AusilinAzure, who begged me not to finish it yet – Sorry!**

**My thanks goes out to:**

**4701rose **

**Jenn222 **

**QuidditchAtHogwarts **

**azaleapotter **

**fireflower297 **

**gokj18 **

**hpfan2013 **

**queenofheaven **

**susan sebest**

**WitchBurnes**

**twillandbonnie**

**for keeping with the story (or at least, these guys are the ones on the alert list)**

**Also, thanks to GinnyWeasley12345 for helping me with the ending. It was a BIG help. No hyperbole. Or exaggeration, for that matter.**

**So, with all that out of the way, you may fear this is the last chapter – IT IS NOT. There are a few to go yet, I'm just getting the names and stuff out of the way in case I forget in my excitement to finish a multi-chaptered story. **

* * *

Sirius was bored.

Not that he wasn't bored 10 times a day already, he was just bored. Spying on Prongs and Evans had only led to one thing: Mental blindness. The two flirted like two lovers, but Prongs just took it too far…

* * *

_Hey Evans_

_**Again James?**_

_You called me James_

_**I can go back to Potter with pleasure**_

_Is that you will happily go back to Potter, or that it will take pleasure to make you go back to Potter? 'Cos I can certainly give you the latter._

_**Wouldn't you like to know.**_

Sirius barfed. Not literally. But in his head he was throwing up all over the place at the thought of Prongs and Lily… In fact, he didn't even wanna think about it. But the flirting…

* * *

_Hey Evans_

_**Potter, can you leave me be for one lesson? Don't I spend enough time with you already?**_

_You know I can't even stop thinking about you. _

_**Feeling's mutual, I'm sure.**_

_Really?! (I had to look up what 'mutual' meant)_

_**Ha. In your dreams.**_

_Seriously Lily, you're never out of my dreams._

_**Then you are one sad, sad excuse for a human being. **_

_You say the most charming things, darling._

_**No pet names. **_

_Ok, my dearest Lily-flower._

_**James…**_

_Oh, how wonderful it is when you growl my name like that… _

_**Potter, it's a phone. And I don't growl!**_

_Trust me, you do._

_**Don't**_

_Do. I've heard it loads a' times._

_**When? **_

_Well, it might have been whilst you were unconscious… _

_**YOU WATCH ME SLEEP? POTTER, THAT IS BEYOND CREEPY. **_

_It might have been me dreaming again…_

_**Oh. Still creepy.**_

_Sorry babe._

_**Potter?**_

_Hmm?_

_**NEVER say that again. EVER. **_

_Sorry…._

_**Where were you in this dream, anyway?**_

_In which dream?_

_**The one with me in it**_

_Lils, all my dreams have you in them._

_**That'd better be me studying in your dreams, and nothing else, got it? Nothing!**_

_Sure you were studying… Not gonna say what though… And it certainly wasn't in the library. _

_**No Potter. Just no. Keep yourself to yourself, please.**_

_Oh, you'll change your tune._

_**Will not.**_

_Will too._

_**Will not.**_

_Will too. Look I know you. You changed once before right?_

_**Did not. You're an arrogant toerag.**_

_A couple of days ago, you promoted me to 'Slightly Less Arrogant Toerag'. I can show you the text. _

_**No. I had a migraine that day. Forgive my moment of stupidity. **_

_Liar._

_**Hmph. That's what I get for putting up with you. I'm going.**_

_Lils!  
_

_**Nope.**_

_I'll tell you what I was doing in that dream._

_**I've changed my mind – I don't want to know.**_

_Too right you don't wanna know… You'd hex me something bad. _

_**Potter.**_

_There you go with the growling again. _

_**I am not growling. I am typing. There is a difference.**_

_Hey Evans, do you think dreams tell the future?_

_**What am I? A seer?**_

'_Cos if they do… Future me is gonna have it good!_

_**Potter, I don't want to know. **_

_Of course you want to know, you're the good part ;)_

_**Is that an emoticon?**_

_Yep. Just figured out how to put them in. _

_**Oh, good for you. Now stop.**_

_Touchy today aren't we, Lils?_

_**Only when I'm near you Potter, only when I'm near you.**_

Sirius had had enough. He turned both phones off, and stuffed them into his magically enlarged pocket, hoping they would stay in there forever. Marlene, however, seemed to have different ideas.

* * *

'Any update on the Lily-Potter relationship?'

'Check for yourself – I'm mentally scarred' He said, passing her the phones. She turned the phones on, and looked at the messaging history, her face varying degrees of disgusted at she did so. Turning the screen off, she turned to Sirius.

'Is your friend always that… Charming?' she added, sarcastically.

''Least put on vibrate again for me – I must push on with my experiment, no matter what the consequences'

'It's your funeral' muttered Marlene 'I'd charge the medicals bills to Potter's family though – he's got a bit of dough to pay them with' She turned the vibrate back on, and the phone buzzed immediately.

They both groaned.

* * *

A few hours later, they were sat in Charms. Flitwick was on a rather uninteresting lecture on the uses of banishing charms. Most of the class were asleep. The only two still conscious were Lily Evans, unsurprisingly taking notes, and James Potter, who was texting on his mobile. The phone lay on the desk between the two, neither really wanting to pay attention to it. It buzzed. Marlene lifted her head, groggily.

'Again?' she complained.

Sirius nodded.

'Your turn'

'Is not'

'Is too'

'Is not'

'Is TOO!'

Marlene's yelp woke most of the class, and cut off Flitwick's lecture.

'Ms McKinnon' he frowned at her from his podium 'as happy as I am that you're awake, could you please leave your personal life outside of my classroom, please?'

'Yes sir' Marlene said meekly, whilst glaring at Sirius. He lifted his hands up in surrender.

'Ok, ok, I'll get it'

'Good'

He looked at the phone reluctantly.

_**Potter?**_

Sirius sighed.

'They're not at it again? Are they?' Marlene whispered in disbelief.

'Yep'

_Evans, I do believe that is the first time that you have ever text me first. Celebration!_

Marlene groaned in frustration. Sirius felt the same way.

_**Potter that is no cause to intoxicate the third year Gryffindors.**_

_But you don't mind if I get you drunk?_

_**Of course I mind. But for your information, I never have been drunk.**_

_Ahh, my dear Evans, that is where you are wrong._

_**Ok, I have maybe been drunk once. At home. Well, in a Muggle pub. In the Christmas holidays. Last year. **_

_Oh, I remember it as if it was yesterday._

_**Well you have a better memory than- wait. You weren't there?**_

_Err, yes, about that.._

_**Potter?**_

_I was gonna tell you, Lily-flower, but…_

_**But what, Potter?**_

_Really? My name is James, Evans._

_**And my name is Lil- hold on, tell me what you were gonna tell me.**_

_I kinda caught you when you passed out… Gave you a sobering charm… The morning after…_

_**POTTER? The morning after? The morning after what?**_

_Oh, yeah. Remember how I always wanted to show you my house? Yeah, well, next time, it would be nice if you were conscious._

_**I've been to your HOUSE? I've SLEPT at your house? Potter, you're in BIG trouble…**_

_I'm not sure whether to be scared, or happy about that. See you on rounds tonight Lils – be looking forward to it ;)_

_**I told you to stop using those!**_

Sirius put the phone down, and turned to Marlene.

'They're stuck' he said, simply.

'Stuck in what?' Marlene asked

'In deadlock'

'Big word for you, Black'

'Will everyone stop that? I'm not stupid!'

'Yeah… Carry on'

'Anyway, they're stuck in deadlock. They're flirting with each other, but neither has the guts to tell the other one how they feel, and they're too thick to realise it themselves.'

'And how are we meant to help?'

'We're going to give them a little push'

'And how are we gonna do that?'

'Ok, ok, I only have so many smart brain cells! I can't use them too much'

* * *

Sirius thought. And thought. And thought. He thought like he had never thought before. He thought so much it hurt his head to think, and he had to plead ill from Transfiguration. McGonagall didn't let him go, but his head still hurt. And it was all in vain.

Until dinner.

* * *

'I've got it!' He yelled, spraying Remus with mashed potato.

'Got what?' inquired James.

'Nothing' replied Sirius, a worryingly sly smile on his face 'Nothing at all'

* * *

Down the table, Marlene was calmly eating her dinner when suddenly she yelled 'He's got it!' knocking over her glass of pumpkin juice into Mary's lap.

'Who's got what?' Lily asked.

'Nobody. Nobody got nothing' Marlene replied, a sneaky smile forming on her face 'Nothing at all'

* * *

**A/N: I promised you the poem, so here it is. Just bear in mind that I do not normally write poetry – that's my brother's area of expertise. **

**Here's the poem, anyhow:**

**If only life were like books**

**Where Heroes always win**

**And clichéd endings where characters find**

**True peace from deep within**

**If only life were like books**

**Simplicity ruled the world**

**Where children play at liberty**

**And danger lies unfurled.**

**If only life were like books**

**We wouldn't be in this mess**

**No more war, fighting, dying**

**But love, and happiness. **

**If only life were like books…**

**Urgh. It makes me feel so soppy. I hate it. Oh well, just tell me what you think… And leave a little ash after you've burnt it up, ok?**


	8. Stamina

**Flash**

**By**

**Snuffles4Eva**

**A/N: It's been a while, I know. I've just been having quite a hard time recently, and needed a rest. Then it struck me that I could immerse myself into my fanfiction. Yes, it sounds geeky but right now I really don't care. **

**Anyway, the point of that was I'm sorry if this chapter isn't funny in any way shape of form, but I'm not really in a funny sort of mood. Rather more like depressed. Still, I will try to make this as light-hearted as I can.**

**Disclaimer: We would so know more about the Marauders. Do we?**

…

'Operation PestPuddle is in action!'

Sirius dive rolled across the corridor, only to head butt a suit of armour.

'Ow' he complained to himself.

'I'm sure your head is thick enough, Black' came a voice from above him. He looked up. Smirking down at him was Marlene McKinnon 'Operation PestPuddle? You couldn't think of a better name?'

Sirius sniffed 'I thought it was rather ingenious, myself'

'Well it isn't'

'But they're not likely to guess it, are they?'

'I suppose not'

'Ha' Sirius felt a strange surge of triumph at getting one over McKinnon.

'Oh, just hand me the phone'

'What phone?'

'James''

'Why James'?'

'Well Lily's then. Just give me a phone!'

'I don't get it. Why do you need the phone?'

'To get on with the plan, dolt. And you say you're not stupid' she finished muttering.

'But do we have to start the plan now?' Sirius asked. As much as their incessant flirting gave him a headache and often made him want to puke, it was entertaining enough. What else was he gonna do in Muggle Studies? He'd already charmed the ceiling to show him his favourite movies. Problem was he'd watched all of them already. He supposed he'd have to add some more films to his stock, but that took effort, and a lot of discreetness. Prongs and Evans were his main source of entertainment, sick though it was. He gave Marlene his best puppy-dog pout (which was pretty good, although for reason that he wasn't about to shout to Hogwarts).

'Argh. Ok. But if I get sick of it, then so help me Sirius Black, I will make sure you never EVER have children. Compredhe?'

'No lil' Sirius'?'

'No little beasts'

Sirius nodded. Marlene handed him the phones back, and he quickly stashed them into his pockets.

'You've got another day, at most, Black. After that, I might start to feel a bit ill, if you get my meaning' and she whirled around and walked away. Sirius gulped. Only one day? What else was going to do in Muggle Studies?

...

_Hey Lils_

_**Yes?**_

_Oh, I was expecting WHAT, POTTER? To be spat nastily_

_**I can go**_

_Don't!_

_**Give me one good reason?**_

_I'm cute?_

_**It's not good, but it's a reason. Ok then. Shoot.**_

_Shoot what?_

_**Tell me what you were going to say, block head.**_

_That was mean. I might not tell you._

_**C'mon James... Tell me**_

_Give me one good reason?_

_**Because I'm cute?**_

_It's not good, but it's a reason._

_**Plus I could positively torture you if I wanted.**_

_Oh, I would like to see this!_

_**It's on Potter**_

Sirius turned the screen of James' phone off, his brow furrowed. He would have to watch Evans. Her flirting was going a bit far, wasn't it? James must be thicker than he thought, not to realise that Evans liked him. Even he had realised that, and he was Sirius Black. James really was a dolt.

…..

Watching Evans proved to be futile. From what Sirius saw, she was acting exactly the same that she normally did. It was really frustrating him. James seemed a little more on edge, yet Evans wasn't doing anything. Why?

It was time to take the matter to a different level.

…

'Siri-' Lily Evans' screech rang through the hallways. Sirius cut her off and dragged her into an abandoned passageway 'Sirius Black, what do you think you are doing? James will kill you!'

'Don't I know it' he muttered.

'Just look, Sirius, whatever you have up your sleeve, let it go before James-'

'-Murders you?' a familiar voice boomed

'Ah crap'

'James can you not?'

'Not what?'

'Just try to calm down'

Sirius edged away from the fighting lovebirds, until he turned the corner and ran for his life in the opposite direction.

He was getting what McKinnon meant. He would have to put a stop to this. And soon.

But he had to add some more movies to the stock he had in Muggle Studies first.

…

'Psst!'

Sirius tried his best to discreetly signal Marlene.

'Psst!'

She turned around and saw him beckoning to her from around the corner.

'What?'

'Just come over here!'

She walked over, and Sirius pulled her into the nearest broom closet.

'Now, you see, I was thinking-'

'No! Really?'

'Don't act like that. I'm not as stupid as I look'

'Thank goodness for that'

'Oh, shut up. As I was saying, anyway, I was thinking that it's time'

'It's time for what?'

'What do you think?' he said sarcastically

'I'm sure I don't know' she replied

'It's time to-' the door was flung open, and light rushed in.

'What is it with you and broom cupboards, Black?' The voice of Lily Evans floated to them, and suddenly, as his eyes adjusted, her body became clear. One of her flaming eyebrows was raised completing the amused look on her face.

'Well you know they're generally handy things, what with the whole broom storage thing'

'And other stuff' muttered Lily, examining the two of them.

'What are you insinuating?' gasped Marlene, her face going a peculiar shade of red.

'Oh, I think you know _exactly _what I mean' Lily smirked.

'Speaking of insinuating' injected Sirius 'just what are you doing here?'

Marlene smirked 'Yes Lily, what _are_ you doing here?'

Lily turned a delicate shade of red 'Erm, I'm err, er on my rounds' she finished lamely.

'Lily, its 7:30. Dinner finished half an hour ago. Curfew isn't until 9:00. Rounds don't start 'til curfew does' Sirius said suspiciously.

'And you don't have rounds tonight, do you?' Marlene said 'You promised to spend the evening with Alice and I'

'well, no but-'

'Then why are you really here, Lils?' Sirius questioned.

'I just remembered that I have to go er, see, er McGonagall, so I'll be going now...' Lily had begun to edge cautiously backwards until she came to the corner, then she sprinted around it, leaving Marlene and Sirius with identical looks on their faces.

'LILY EVANS!' The two yelled simultaneously, and they took after the blushing red-head.

…

Sirius reached her first.

'What are you hiding?' he yelled to her, she being only a few steps in front of him.

'You'll never know!' she yelled back, and sped up.

He growled in frustration 'Now I know why Prongs loves you'

Lily stopped. 'He loves me?' Sirius didn't stop quickly enough, and forgot to turn the corner, thus smashing into the wall, rather hard. Lily smirked, but with a troubled edge.

'See you around, Black!' she turned around, and started running in the opposite direction, only to skid into a halt when she encountered a gasping Marlene.

'Stop-' gasp '-Right-' gasp '-There-' gasp '-Lily Evans-' gasp. Marlene practically staggered into Lily. Lily just smirked and continued to run.

Sirius picked himself up from the floor 'Man, is that girl fit'. Marlene looked up from her gasping posture to fix him with a delicately raised eyebrow. He soon realised what he had said 'I mean, she has good stamina. That's all I meant'

'Mm hmm' said Marlene, still trying to get her breath back.

…

'Ok, Operation PestPuddle is go!'

'PestPuddle?'

'We are NOT having this conversation again' Sirius frowned.

'Ok, hand me the phone' said Marlene

'Why do you get to do it?' Sirius whined

'Because I'm a girl'

'I can see that' Sirius gave an appreciative glance over her form

'And I'm Lily Evans' best friend'

'Yeah, I always wondered how you did that'

'I know, I'm amazing. Now hand over the phone'

Sirius handed the replica of Lily's phone over meekly.

'Thank you. Now we can get to work' she said matter-of-factly.

Her fingers were poised over the keyboard when Sirius cried 'Wait!'

'What now Black?'

'Won't Lily see it?'

'Crap. She will.'

'My plan! It's foiled!'

'Or we could just delete the text after we've sent it' she replied, almost bored.

'Ohh. Good idea'

'I'm full of them'

She began to type:

_James?_

Quickly she deleted the text, only to have it buzz, and another one turn up.

_**Yes Evans?**_

'Crap, crap, crap, crap' muttered Sirius 'She's gonna see, she's gonna see, she's gonna see'

Marlene swiftly deleted James' text, before keying in:

_Meet me on the second floor_

_**As you wish, m'lady**_

Marlene quickly deleted the two texts.

'Now what?' Sirius questioned.

'Now we hope that Lily is being Lily, and is situated in the Library, with her phone turned off like a good girl.'

'And?'

'We rush to the second floor'

...

James Potter was wondering around the second floor corridor when he got hit in the head. Hard

...

Sirius grunted.

James' body was heavier than it looked. He disillusioned himself, whispered _Ennervate _and shoved James into the broom cupboard before he could protest.

He switched his own phone on, and typed

_Stage 1: Check_

Moments later his phone buzzed again, with Marlene's answer

_Good_

He checked his watch. 5:30. He still had time for a shower.

...

Sirius sat down later that evening at the dinner table.

'Padfoot, where is Pongs?' was Remus' first question.

Sirius shrugged. How should he know?

…

Half way through dinner Sirius felt his phone buzz. He spotted Marlene looking at him from down the table, and nodded. Part Two was about to be put into action.

…

Half-way through dinner, Marlene McKinnon spotted Sirius leaving the Great Hall. She jumped up.

'Where are you going?' Lily demanded, looking at the door. Her eyebrows rose as she saw Sirius.

'Nowhere' she answered quickly 'Do NOT follow. I mean it!' and with that she practically ran out of the Great Hall. Lily got up to follow her.

'Don't' said Alice.

'But Alice – she's practically begging me to follow her!'

'Just don't Lily. I have a feeling'

'Who are you, a seer? C'mon, you know Mar. She's baiting me'

'It's your funeral'

And with that Lily Evans jumped up, and followed Marlene out of the Great Hall.

…

**A/N: Hope it wasn't that terrible… Anyway, here it is, 1 hour and 57 minutes over the time I should've gone to sleep – 9 hours, remember?**

**Thanks, please review! **

**Snuffles4Eva**


	9. Truth

**Flash**

**By**

**Snuffles4Eva**

**A/N: I'm alive! Yay! Sorry for the wait, but I fainted in one of my classes last week, and have been quite ill… Nasty stuff.**

**Anyway, enough excuses, here you have Flash ch 9 – and I hope it meets expectations. If it doesn't feel free to burn in flames... Actually don't burn, but constructive criticism is a wonderful thing (hint hint!). Just leave it in a review (hint hint).**

**Disclaimer: Last time I check, this wasn't mine, I just have my pen name on it.**

* * *

Sirius shoved Lily into the closet, and slammed the door, brushing off the imaginary dust on his hands. Standing outside the cupboard door, he hears a thump, and cringes. Maybe that was a bit hard.

* * *

He had caught her just after she exited the Great Hall. Muttering '_Petrificus Totalus', _he lunged for her.

_Smack!_

And he missed.

Picking her up, he glanced around, making sure that no-one was watching. Marlene stood at the corner, sniggering. Glaring at her, he picked Lily up and cast a disillusionment charm over her, to stop anyone from noticing. Picking her up, he strode past Marlene, whistling.

* * *

'SIRIUS BLACK!'

Ahh yes. There it was. He would never quite get used to the quiet. He was glad someone had disturbed it for him.

There was a rough banging on the door, along with shouting and cursing.

'_Silencio_' Sirius muttered, slumping against the door and conjuring a Quaffle. Sometimes silence was better.

He waited for 5 minutes.

He waited for 10 minutes.

He bounced the Quaffle against the wall opposite.

He checked his watch again.

And again.

And again.

The silence was eating into him.

Huffing, he muttered '_Finite Incantatum'_, and braced himself.

'SIRIUS BLACK, YOU-' Sirius tuned out. How he loved the noise.

* * *

About an hour later, Sirius was being rudely awoken by a rather irate looking Professor McGonagall.

'Mr Black?' she said. He quickly _Silencio-d_ the cupboard, and turned to face McGonagall, who quickly banished the bucket she had used to pour water all over him, waking him up.

'Minnie!' he cried, still glad to see her, regardless of the fact she had just poured water over him 'How are you?'

'Spiffing' she replied, tightly 'Now, Mr Black, would you care to explain exactly _why_ you are sat outside this broom cupboard which, 2 minutes ago, was yelling and cursing at the top of their voices at 8:30 in the evening, sleeping?'

'Er, now you see, Professor McGonagall, I was, er, just passing this way, and, er, found this cupboard, like, yelling, and I didn't want it to, er, to, to, escape! Yes, I didn't want it to escape, so I sat by the door, ready to warn any unlucky fellow human that might be passing' Sirius finished, quite proud of himself.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. Sirius smiled, sweetly.

'Really, Black. What's in that cupboard?'

'I'm telling you Professor, it was-' seeing as she wasn't going to get a better answer, McGonagall shoved her way past Sirius, moving towards the cupboard 'No! Professor, it's dangerous!' He tried to stop her as she made her way to the door 'No!' he tried again.

'PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!'

McGonagall slumped forward. Sirius stepped back in shock. McGonagall hit the ground with a crack. Sirius winced. She was going to feel that in the morning.

He glanced up, and saw Marlene standing there, her wand pulled out and she was breathing heavily.

'You just stunned your own Head of House!' He cried in amazement. She blushed.

'Yeah, well' she stuttered 'You were in trouble' she blushed again.

Sirius looked smug.

'I mean, the whole operation could've been blown! Then James and Lily would've never kissed, and they would never have got out of that cupboard, and Alice would've killed you!'

'Sure' Sirius drawled.

'Just get on with it' she sounded irritated

He smirked. She glared. The door gave a rather vicious thump. Both the teens turned to yell at it.

'Be quiet!' they yelled simultaneously. The door thumped half-heartedly.

'Maybe we should let them out now' Marlene suggested. Sirius looked scandalised.

'What? They've only been in there-' he checked his watch 'an hour and a half' he finished sheepishly.

'How long?' Marlene yelled 'You IDIOT! They'll kill you!'

'Eh. They were gonna kill me anyway. May as well be worth it'

'Hasn't it been worth it already?'

'Yes'

'Then let them out!'

'No!'

'Yes!'

'No!'

'Yes!'

'Yes!'

'No!'

'Ha! So you agree with me?' Sirius crowed.

'No!' Marlene denied vehemently.

'See, you've said it again! Marlene:0, Sirius: 1'

'No' she repeated

'Ok, I've got the idea now, you agree'

'What?'

'Great, now you're being confusing'

'Marlene:1, Sirius:1'

'Oh, shut up'

'Marlene: 2, Sirius: 1'

'Shut up, or suddenly McGonagall may know who stunned her'

Marlene scowled, and grabbed McGonagall, casting a disillusion charm. She stomped towards the Hospital Wing.

* * *

'I can't go waltzing in there like this!'

'Well, leave her out here then!'

'I can't do that!'

'Why not? You've got to do one or the other'

'Err'

'Look, just dump her. No-one will know' Sirius encouraged.

A sinister cough came from behind.

'SIRIUS BLACK!' came a familiar male voice behind. Sirius cringed.

'MARLENE MCKINNON!' came a familiar female voice from behind. Marlene cringed.

They turned around. A furious James Potter and a murderous Lily Evans met their gaze.

'What's the plan?' Marlene whispered.

'Run!' yelled Sirius, and he sprinted towards the corner. Marlene followed suit, McGonagall hitting the floor with a sickening crack.

'Ouch' thought Sirius, although he was occupied on other things; Primarily, the furious James Potter that was gaining on him and Marlene.

'Run faster!' He turned back to yell at Marlene, but instead saw an air borne James Potter hurtling towards him.

'Ah crap'

* * *

'_Ennervate'_

Sirius opened his eyes groggily. He saw brown, then green. Pretty colours.

Then the colours merged to ice-blue. His hands moved to push the blue away. It wasn't pretty.

_Smack!_

'Ah crap'

* * *

'Mr Black!' Sirius awoke for the second time that day. Well, the third, if you count his waking up naturally.

'Detention, Mr Black. 2 weeks for kidnapping, not one, but two fellow students - an extra week for kidnapping the Heads – a week for stunning the Head Girl, another week for lying to your Head of House, 3 weeks for stunning your Head of House, 2 weeks for leaving me outside the Hospital Wing and finally 5 weeks for slapping your Head of House.' She finished.

'What?' exclaimed Marlene 'You can't give him that much'

'Oh but I can, Miss McKinnon, as I am sentencing you to exactly the same'

'What?'

'You were his partner in crime – receiving the same punishment. So that's' McGonagall counted up the weeks of detention '15 weeks detention'

'What?' came 3 different cries. James Potter stood there with his mouth hung open.

'Padfoot, that's a record. No Marauder has ever received more than 5 weeks, and you go and get that just for slapping McGonagall? I've raised you well' He pretended to sniffle.

'James, we're still angry at them' Evans clearly wasn't feeling as proud.

'What? Oh yeah'

'Why are you angry at us?' Sirius decided dumb and innocence might give him a shot at grandchildren.

'Why? Because you locked us in a cupboard, buffoon!'

'But it turned out right, didn't it?' Marlene chimed in.

'NO!'

'Just answer the question – are you, or are you not going out now?' Sirius put bluntly. James and Lily looked at each other.

'Well, yes but-'

'It worked then didn't it? I am a genius. I always knew it would-'

'WE WERE ALREADY GOING OUT!' James and Lily yelled, simultaneously.

'Wha?' there was a loud thump as two unconscious bodies hit the floor.

'That time it wasn't me!' Marlene put her hands up. The two Heads exchanged glances.

'They're gonna feel that one in the morning'

* * *

Sirius woke up. Huh. That made 4 times. This must be another record. In the chair next to him, McGonagall opened her eyes groggily.

'What happened?' she asked, almost sleepily 'why is Mr Potter sat in my chair?' James quickly vacated the chair.

'James and Lily are going out, Professor' Marlene said tentatively.

'Oh yes. Albus owes me 20 galleons' she seemed to say to herself. Lily looked affronted.

'You placed bets on our getting together?' she said, shocked.

'Ms Evans, I think there is not a student from 4th year above who have not risked their money on the two of you' Lily looked gobsmacked. Sirius smirked.

'But Professor-'

'Minnie's right, my dear Lily-flower' Sirius cut in 'I believe I am owed some money by a certain Mr Longbottom. I must go and collect it' he turned to go.

'Not so fast, Black'

Sirius turned around hesitantly at the commanding tone in Lily's voice. He wondered how James withstood it. He was smirking. He knew what was gonna happen.

* * *

He had never felt so stupid. But then he caught sight of James and Lily, in their own little world, holding hands and beaming as they strolled down the corridor. And then, he mused, it was all worth it.

As long as he could get the 'Never mess with Lily Evans' off of his backside.

* * *

**A/N: Did it flop? Did it fail? Hate the ending? I'm not particularly pleased with it, but I'd like to hear your opinion… Please? **

**Anyway, love y'all so much, and thanks for reading Flash. It's been a pleasure to write for y'all.**

**Love to y'all**

**Snuffles4Eva**


	10. Epilogue

**Flash**

**By**

**Snuffles4Eva**

**A/N: Alas, this is the end of my Flash endeavours. I'll give you a moment to sob.**

**Finished? Good. That's one thing you and this fanfic have in common. This is the Epilogue. 10's a nice round number to finish on. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading Flash, and I thank the loyal people who stuck with me the whole time… There's a list on chapter… 7, is it? Anyway, thanks to them, and all you who are reading this now. You're all very lovely people. And I'm sure that means a lot from some random fanfic author you've never met. Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: The last one for Flash! Yay! **

**Oh, and the fanfic is not mine.**

* * *

Harry Potter wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. Gazing at the room before him, he noted his work.

He had been in Grimmauld Place for a week now, working through the rooms, clearing them of junk. It got his mind off other things. He surveyed the room in front of him, checking that it was all done. Nodding, he closed the door, and approached the next one.

It was Sirius'.

He sucked in his breath. A battle raged inside of him. Should he go in there? Would the memories be too painful? Curiosity decided for him. Taking a deep breath, he turned the handle.

The door squeaked open.

Harry stood, and took in his late Godfather's old room.

It was a mess.

He sighed, and got to work. This could take a long time.

* * *

Hours later, the room was looking much clearer. Harry was rather pleased with himself, to say the least. He just had the top of the wardrobe to clear now. It looked easier said than done.

Standing on a handy box that he had found, he reached up and felt around for some of the junk Sirius kept above his wardrobe. His wandering hands were not disappointed. His fingers brushed something… Hard? Pulling it down, he realised it was a complete Quidditch set. He dusted it off, and cautiously opened it. Inside lay the 4 balls, gleaming like new. He made a mental note to make sure he took this to the Burrow after the war.

About to close it, a small yellowy-white object caught his eye. It was stashed under the Quaffle, so just the corner was peeping out. Harry lifted the Quaffle and read the piece of paper.

_Harry, _it read, _If you are reading this, then it means that I have met my unfortunate end. Huh. I hope it doesn't hurt. Anyway, may I congratulate you on your keen eye! And also the level to which you have cleaned my room. I probably looks better than it ever did, even without me living with it._

_I just wanted to make sure you knew that everything I own – or owned, I s'pose – goes to you. I did leave it in my Will, I just don't trust the Ministry. And there are things that I didn't mention in my Will. I just trust that you will find this letter. Feel free to keep the Quidditch set, though. It was your father's. I recovered it from the house the night they passed away. He had always talked of giving it to you, on your 11__th__ birthday. It was his 11__th__ birthday present. How it is still pristine, I do not know._

_I'm sorry, Harry. I know that it is not my fault that Pettigrew betrayed them, yet I still feel an obligation to you, as your Godfather, to keep you safe. And I have failed. How have I failed? By dying. By leaving you to face Voldemort alone. By not doing enough to ensure your parents' safety. I am, truly, a failure._

_Don't think bad of me Harry. I know you won't. You're too much like your mother. She was kind to everyone – excepting James and myself, before 6__th__ year. _

_I'll leave you now, Harry, leave you alone. I feel bad for doing it, as a Godfather, I should always be there for you. I never did luck-out in family matters, as I'm sure you can realise. _

_Just one more thing from me, before I Rest In Peace: Try the third panel to the right. _

_All my love,_

_Your Godfather, Sirius_

Harry stood, his vision blurring. A small tear rolled down his cheek, and fell onto the paper. His last remnant of Sirius. He folded it reverently, and put it in the breast pocket he had created in his jacket. Looking down, he analysed the Quidditch set. This was his father's. He would never let it go.

Looking around the room, he drew in a shaky breath, and stood. The panels on the walls gleamed at him. _Try the third panel to the right_.

Sirius' words echoed in his head. He wanted to get excited over them, but he had suffered so much disappointment that he no longer allowed himself to hope. It only led to sadness.

His body moved of its own accord. He had been denied happiness too much. He needed it now.

Excitedly, he pressed down on the third panel right of the wardrobe. Nothing happened. He tried again. Nada.

_Alohamora _He whispered, dread – yet not surprise – filling his body. Nothing happened. _Alohamora_ he said again. Again nothing moved.

He kicked the panel. It sounded solid. He sank down, his back to the wall, his eyes welling up again.

It wasn't meant to be like this. Sirius wasn't meant to die, he never died, he never fell through the veil, we apparated out of there, and he would come walking through the door any minute.

Wait, the door.

Realisation cut through his day dreams and all his wishes.

Sirius never meant third panel to the right of the wardrobe. He meant the third panel to the right of the door. Harry leapt up, and over his father's Quidditch set, and pressed on the panel. It opened for him.

The panel fell off in his hands, and he put it down.

He was greeted by a small cardboard box, with another note attached to it.

_Harry,_

_I knew you would do it! Now all you have to do is kill the Dark Lord, and you're set up for life! _

_Moving on to the box, nobody has yet found it, but you. Want to know why? Well, it's because I used the Muggle way of disguising this panel, no magic involved. The Aurors can trace magic, you know. But since they never bother to check for secret panels Muggle-style, this secret is safe and sound. Brilliant idea of mine, wasn't it?!_

_Enjoy the box,_

_Your loving Godfather, Sirius_

Harry looked in the box. Inside were 3 mobile phones. One was pink, one was blue, and one was black. He picked them up, and underneath was a red and gold, leather bound book, with the Gryffindor crest and Lion on the front. He opened it.

It was a photo album.

Harry flicked through the pages. The first one was of his mother and father, the same age as he, their faces inches away from each other. Then it was one of his father looking positively furious, chasing a scared looking Sirius, then Sirius and his mother, locked in a hug in the Gryffindor common room. There was Sirius and a girl that he thought looked like Marlene McKinnon, but he wasn't sure, bending over something on a desk that you couldn't make out from the photo. There was one of Pettigrew, with a ball of parchment in his mouth, sleeping on his desk, and then of him standing on a table, saying something to a horrified Slughorn. One of Sirius and Marlene looking thoroughly bored with the blue phone on their desk, one of his mother rushing out of the Great Hall. Another of his mother and father together, looking positively furious, and then one of McGonagall passed out on the floor. But the last photo was his favourite.

They were at graduation. Dressed in their robes, Remus watched with a smirk on his face as James pushed Sirius into the lake, his mother laughing on the side lines.

He closed the book, his fingers lingering on the cover. Downstairs, he heard Ron and Hermione arguing over some little thing. Her thought of Ginny, home at the Burrow. He looked down at the book again.

He was going to defeat Voldemort. He knew it.

* * *

**A/N: And that truly is the ending to Flash. I hope you liked it, and thought the epilogue was good. Thanks for staying with Flash, all the way through, although I know it's just 10 chapters. Thank you!**

**Hopefully you realised that the pictures in the album are from each chapter of the story (with two for the last one). I may not have made that clear..**

**Gratefully yours,**

**Snuffles4Eva**


End file.
